Have A Very Merry Stewart Christmas
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: Mr.Stewart is planning on bringing all the Stewarts back for Christmas for the first time in 10 years. And they're planning on bringing their troubles, secrets, grudges, and most of all, love. Moliver, Lackson, JakeOC, RobbieOC. Rated Teen
1. Holiday Cheer

Holiday Cheer

_But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside! I'm out of my head…_ I covered my ears, and decided, last night, was the last time I would ever watch a musical with my wife. "Lilly! Stop singing and help me out with these bags!" She rolled her eyes "Can't you see I'm trying to get Rachel in the car Jackson!" I crossed my arms "And you need to do this while singing" Lilly sighed and buckled Rae up. Her real name was Rachel, but we often called her Rae, as it was how we came up with her name. Yes, we stole Miley's middle name for our child. Rae was two years old, and about as hyper as Lilly, Miley, and I put together, yes, she was THAT hyper. Lilly got herself settled in the front seat, I sighed, guess I was going to have to load these bags myself. I finished up and got into the car, starting to drive.

"You're supposed to turn here Jackson!" I rolled my eyes, two hours and she was getting on my nerves. "It used to be MY house, I know where it is, and you turn at the next one." Lilly shook her head "And it was MY best friend's house, and you turn HERE" I shook my head "No Lilly" She shrugged cockily, she thought she was so smart, but I love that about her.

"Did I tell you? Or did I tell you?" I sighed, she was right, it was the turn she said it was "I'll get us out" She shook her head "Nuh-Uh, NO WAY, you don't even know where your own house is, stop here, we're switching seats. I did as I was told, there was no arguing with her this time, I messed up, and she was going to fix it.

"I swear Jackson, sometimes I wonder, where is your sense of direction" Lilly said as she pulled into my old driveway. She got out and unbuckled Rachel, I got the bags, and we both walked to the door arguing. She rang the doorbell "How will I ever trust you to go out by yourself, when you can't even get to your own house" I sighed "Drop it Lilly" She buried her head in her hands "I will not drop it!" She was VERY moody, but I couldn't blame her, I had to try to keep my patience, after all, she was six months pregnant.

She pushed the doorbell six times. "Oh what is with these people!? I swear! I bet they can't find the door, you must've got it from somewhere" The door opened, revealing Miley's angry expression, but soon changed at the sight of her best friend. "Lilly! Oh my! Look how you've grown!" Lilly laughed, there goes her mood swings. "I know! I'm SO happy! Eeep!" Not two seconds ago she wasn't. The two did a little happy dance, as Rachel clapped delightfully. I walked in, closing the door, and settling down my bags. I saw 7 faces, other than Miley, Lilly, and Rae's. And I suddenly knew, this was going to be ANYTHING but a quiet Christmas.


	2. Lydia

Lidia

Convincing Lidia to go to the Stewart's for Christmas, wasn't easy, but it had to be done, we had spent too much time avoiding them. She yelled, she shouted, she threw things, and threatened me with murder, but after awhile, she agreed. It wasn't that she hated the Stewarts, it was that she never wanted to be one. Well she hated Miley, but that was a different story. Unfortunately, she was forced to become a Stewart when her mom, Carol, agreed to marry Mr.Stewart. She insited that the Stewart's were nuts, that they had an aunt with a moustache, a fat uncle they always referred to, an evil version of Miley, and a double life. In Lidia's words "You know they're nuts when they have a schizophrenic daughter" So naturally, Lidia didn't have to think twice when Jake asked to marry her when they were 18. "The faster I get rid of the Stewart name, the better." Was what she said to him when he proposed. It wasn't exactly romantic, but Lidia wasn't one to be romantic, she promised herself she'd never fall in love, not even with her husband.

So the whole way there, she humphed, she sighed, she grumbled, and I gladly ignored her, listening to Hannah's newest hit. Yes, Miley's secret had not been revealed, and she hadn't quit either. Most would say I had never gotten over her, Miley I mean, and perhaps, they were right, but I had moved on, to another crazy Stewart (although she denied being one). I knew seeing Miley wouldn't be easy, for me, nor Lidia.

In fact, I was starting to wonder how I had talked myself into going there. Maybe avoiding them was just fine. It wasn't like I never kept in contact with come Stewarts, Robbie and Carol often called to check up on us, and we visited Lilly and Jackson after Rachel, but Miley…

I pulled up to the driveway, seeing two cars already there. Lidia and I walked up to the door, ringing the bell. I heard a grumble from the other side, and Miley was revealed, looking very angry "As if this Christmas COULDN'T get worse!!"

* * *

I am SO sorry for not updatingin SO long, so therefore, im going to give you the next chapter a little later today!!! Two chappie's in aday. And just to tell you the REAL drama doesn't start until like the 5th chaptere, these ar just intros to the characters new lives. 


	3. Oliver and Katie

Oliver and Katie

If you guessed that I was LESS than thrilled to be in a car, with a girl I've only been dating for a week now, going to my ex-girlfriend's old house, to celebrate Christmas with her and her family. Then give yourself a pat on the back, cuz your right. I could've said no to Mr.Stewart's offer, but Katie was insistent, if I didn't bring her to meet my Ex-girlfriend/friend and her family this Christmas, I was bringing her to my family. And sure I could've dumped her right there, but then what kind of a person would I be? So here I am, less than thrilled.

Apparently Katie wanted to meet the people who would be attending her wedding. Ok so she didn't put it in those words, but she might as well have. I didn't want to go back there, so I could see the girl I almost married, yeah, I guess I owe her an explanation. "Almost married!?"

"We were in-love, Lidia and Jake had just gotten married, and despite her hatred towards Liddie, the idea of marriage floated in her head. After awhile it became quite clear she was starting to LOVE the idea, and although she never said a word about it to me, I was pressured. So I bought a ring, wasn't that expensive, I was only in college, and I proposed. 'Course she was thrilled, her father wasn't though. So she decided we should elope. So we ran off to Vegas, and almost got married. But seeing her, dressed as the queen of Egypt, in a tacky Vegas hotel chapel. I knew this wasn't how she always imagined it, so when I was supposed to say I do, I said I don't, and walked out, catching the next plane home. I know I should've explained, I know I should've stayed to take her home, but I couldn't bear to face her. We haven't spoken since, we completely avoided each other at Lilly and Jackson's wedding, and every other time we were forced to be in the same room."

Katie gaped at me "You decided to tell me this now?" I shrugged "I'll be more than happy to turn around" She arched an eyebrow "You kidding!? I wanna meet the woman you almost married!" She smiled, she thought Miley would be over it, and so would I, she thought her and Miley would hit it off. But even she had to be able to tell Miley was less than thrilled when she found us at the door, obviously no one told her I was coming.


	4. Hannah Montana

Hannah Montana

Oh I could tell you about my plane trip, but there isn't much to tell about sitting beside a fat guy in a stuffy plane. Sure, I could've gone as Hannah, and get first class, but then the press would start asking stupid questions like "Why are you going to the Stewart Family Dinner this Christmas?" And to that I'd have no answer, not as Hannah, and if I had known what was awaiting me, not as Miley.

Sitting in the hotel room in Paris, where I was planning to spend Christmas, my dad called me, he said he was going to gather the Stewarts this Christmas. Oh! Had I only asked "Which Stewarts?"

But I was happy when I talked to him that day, I was even somewhat happy on the plane ride, and heck I was happy when I got there, but I was not happy when I opened the door.

**Ding Dong **My dad and Carol sent me to get the door, but when I opened it I was less than thrilled. For standing on the other side was Oliver, with a perky redheaded version of Pamela Anderson. I slammed the door in his face. "Miley!" My dad scowled, I simply smiled innocently at him "What?' he stared at me long and hard, I sighed as I opened the door for Oliver and his bimbo, and completely ignored him as I sat down on a stool.

I should've known, I was crushed when Oliver left me at the altar; dad loved him for it though. The two settled their bags at the end of the stairs, and Oliver came to hug my dad and Carol, Bimbo following closely behind. Then he reached for me, I slapped his hand away "Don't you dare touch me Oliver Oscar Oken!" First words I had said to him in a long time. He looked surprised "Sorry" he mumbled "Look if this is about Vegas…" **Ding Dong **

Saved by the bell! I grumbled, walking to the door, oh had I known who was behind it I wouldn't have opened it. For when I opened the door I saw a man with shaggy blonde hair, and girl with long straight platinum blonde hair. Jake and Lidia. "As if this Christmas COULDN'T get worse!!" Lidia slammed the door behind her "What no one tell you we were coming!?" The blonde scowled. I shot her a glare "No one told me you two were coming, and no one told me Oliver and that girl were coming!" Bimbo smiled "Katie's the name" Didn't matter what her name was; she was Bimbo to me forever. "Oliver…" Lidia pretended to be deep on thought "Oh! The one who dumped you at the altar right?" I raised my fist, I would've gave her a bloody nose, had it not been for Oliver running over to stop me. He lowered my hand, but hadn't let go of it. I blushed. Oh curse the small part of me that still has feelings for that dimwit! "Let go!" I yelled at him "Promise not to punch her" I furrowed my eyebrows "Promise not to punch her, but you're another story"

**Ding Dong **Freaking bell, interrupted me from doing something I might actually enjoy! "I ain't getting that, I'm not up for anymore suprises!" I stated. **Ding Dong** "Miley, get it, you might actually like this one!' I shook my head, I had enough with my dad and his surprises **Ding Dong **Jake and Lidia put down their suitcases, while I still refused to get the door **Ding Dong **"Miley!! GET THE DOOR!" I shook my head at my dad "No freaking way!" **Ding Dong **"Oh don't make me get the water bucket!" My dad threatened, I cringed, the water bucket, was my third worst enemy, next to Oliver and Liddie.

So I stormed to the door, expecting Lidia's father, he was my fourth worst enemy, wanna know why? 1. He helped bring Liddie on this earth 2. He left his wife, so then she got married to my dad, causing me to meet Lidia. I couldn't blame it on Carol, I actually liked her.

But I opened the door, and my eyes lit up quickly, at the sight of Lilly,Jackson, and Rachel. I looked at Lilly's stomach, I knew she was pregnant, it really was cute! "Lilly! Oh my! Look how you've grown!" Lilly smiled brightly "I know! I'm SO happy! Eeep!" Suddenly my spirits were lifted, I felt like…HAPPY DANCING!

* * *

Ok i Know it's not gonna finish in time for christmas day, but i hope ill be done by new years, anywho, pls give more reviews!!


	5. Sorry About Vegas

Sorry About Vegas

I played with my toes, Lilly beside me talking to her stomach, everyone else had went to freshen up. I wasn't going to say this visit had started well, cuz it hadn't. I was only happy to see my daddy, Jackson, Lilly, Carol and Max, my 10-year-old brother. Max looked a lot like the Stewarts, except with Carol's platinum blonde locks. He was quirky, and I don't think I would've decided to stay, had it not been for Lilly and Max to cheer me up.I looked over at Max, he was writing with permanent marker on the serviettes. I arched a brow "What are you doing Maxie?" He smiled innocently, he only did that when he was guilty, or so innocent it bothered you. "Dad said to do this, to assign you guys seats, so no more arguments come up, like for example, who sits where." I smiled, just like dad to try and avoid arguments with stupid ideas. "Save me a spot between you and Lilly!?" I asked, he smiled sweetly " 'Course!" Lilly smiled "Wow, you sure he's related to Jackson, Jackson would've purposely put you between Liddie and Oliver!" I laughed, it was most likely true "Oh trust me, he can have his evil streaks, but he knows where to draw the line" Despite his sweetness, Max could have his evil streaks, but I believe he had a soft spot for me! His big sis!

After awhile everyone came down, and I made sure to avoid four people. I sat down at my serviette beside Max and Lilly. Beside Lilly was Jackson, then was the end seat, were dad sat, beside him was Carol, Lidia, Jake, then Oliver right across from me (See Max isn't completely sweet), Katie beside him, Carol at the other end seat, but sharing beside Rae's booster.Tonight's dinner was ravioli, with a side plate of boring. Although I think I preferred boring to having to actually talk to Liddie, Jake, Oliver or Katie. The conversation at dinner went something like this "So, tell me about your lives, why don't you start Liddie" Lidia popped a ravioli into her mouth "I'm married to Jake" we all looked at Jake "Same but vise versa". Then dad went ahem "Let's go around, I suppose Oliver is next" Oliver shrugged passing it to Katie "I'm in love with Oliver Oken!" We all spat out our food, including Oliver, I suppose this dinner wasn't so boring, just annoying. She blinked, confused. Carol went "Umm, why don't I go… I'm having a great Christmas with my great family" We all mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah, sure…" Then Rae screeched, "I go! I go! I went poopy!" Then Lilly ran to Rae, and went to change her. We all laughed. Aah to have the innocence of a two year old again. The only good part of the dinner was the champagne Lidia brought…After dinner wasn't anymore exciting, I went back to playing with my toes, Lilly lullabied Rae to sleep, which actually surprisingly worked… I would've preferred playing with my toes to what happened next though

"Miley we need to talk" Oliver came up to me, looking with pleading eyes, he was sorta cute when he did that… NO MILEY HE HURT YOU! I shrugged "So talk" He shifted from side to side " I meant in private" He played with his fingers, nervously, I looked over at Bimbo, who was enjoying an episode of Zombie High with Jake. I shrugged again, and followed him.We went upstairs, and into my old room. I flopped on my bed, looking at the ceiling "So talk" I said again. He sat on the end of my bed. "I think I should tell you why I left at Vegas" Boy, that took him long enough! "Ya think!" He turned to me "I wanted to marry you Miley, I really did. Just not that way. You were dressed as Cleopatra in a cheap Vegas chapel, I knew it wasn't how you always imagined it, because we used to be BEST friends, and I know you like that. But if I could go back, I would've picked you up, bridal style, taken you home, and married you there" I shot up, and looked at him. Why hadn't he told me? I wouldn't have minded! I would've loved him more. I then did something I shouldn't have; I took him by the collar and kissed him.

* * *

The seating plan has a reason for being in my story, you just dont know it yet. Anywho, review pls!! 


	6. Lidia's Fault

Lidia's FaultIf it was anyone's fault, it was Lidia's. At first I blamed it one the champagne. But then I thought about it, and really, who BROUGHT the champagne…Lidia! See?! All her fault! I flushed the toilet, watching the puke disappear. I might as well start a bit earlier…I woke up with a queasy feeling, like as if to throw up. I turned over in my bed, seeing Oliver dressed in his clothes from last night. I felt my legs, yesterday's jeans, so maybe we hadn't done anything. I went to the bathroom anyways. I still had that feeling. Then I fell in front of the toilet, and threw up! Oh no! What if somehow…we had…and know I'm…and OH NO!I ran to Oliver, shaking him to wake him up, he must've known what happened. "Oliver did we do something last night?" I whispered in his ear "Yeah kissed, go to sleep" I sighed "Well that's a relief!' He turned over, looking at me curiously "Why?" I laughed "Well, I threw up and I thought I was pregnant" His eyes shot up, oh no! "Well, we actually...umm" My stomach flipped, I tried to breathe, but no breath escaped my lungs. "Miley…are you alive?" I gulped, recollecting myself "So it's…" He nodded "Possible, but you can't test until a few weeks" I nodded, I knew this "And we tell no one! Ok?" I nodded, what, did he think I was nuts. He sneaked back into his room, to get changed into pyjamas, to make it less suspicious, I changed into mine. We both met up and went downstairs. "Well look at that, you two look like all is forgiven" Daddy smiled looking up at us, everyone looked up at us "Whatcha talkin' bout! Your all crazy! CRAZY I TELL YOU!!" They all looked shocked, and maybe scared "Just saying sweetie" I laughed nervously "So where did you two go? You went up to talk and never came down?" Lilly asked. WHAT WAS WITH THESE PEOPLE!!! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! "WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE QUESTIONING ME!!! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!! INNOCENT!!!" Oliver fake smiled, and stepped on my foot "Just a bit moody" My eyes went wide, did he say moody, was he TRYING to get us figured out? We both sat down, my dad looked at us "So are you…" I jabbed my fork into my pancakes "Yeah we're good" Everyone gave us pats on the back, except for Lidia, who could care less. I looked at Oliver, keeping this secret, was NOT going to be easy, not with such a nosey family.


	7. He Has A Thing For The Stewart Girls

He Has A Thing For The Stewart Girls

The day hadn't started normal, not with Miley freaking out at them all, I knew why though. She was guilty. I heard Oliver tell her why he left her at the chapel, I heard her smooch him, but that's all I heard. If it had been me those many years ago, I wouldn't have left her at the chapel, no matter what, I'd have married her right there. That didn't matter at all though. I knew there dirty little secret now, but I also have a new girl, another Stewart, Liddie.

Lidia and I sat in our bedroom folding up clothes, she was making small talk, and although I knew she wanted to talk about the Miley incident at breakfast, she didn't. She always tried to avoid the subject of Miley. It made her emotional. Although she never confessed it, Lidia was good at hiding her emotions.

I had always wondered what Lidia would say if I told her I still loved Miley, she'd probably just break up with me, and then ignore me, she wouldn't cry, nor scream, just keep her emotions to herself. "Jake, Jake are you listening?" Lidia waved her hand in front of my face. No I wasn't listening, I was deep in thought. Deep in thought of Miley, and her, and Oliver, and their dirty little secret.

"Seriously Jake, please talk" Their was concern in her voice, an emotion, for the first time ever. I think it was the emotion in her voice, how it sounded so fragile, yes I think it wa sthat that had made me speak up, and say the stupidest comment possible, I hadn't meant to say it out loud. It just kept racking through my brains, and so I said it.

"I wonder how'd you react if I told you I was still in love with Miley?" I regretted even thinking it the moment she threw a pillow at my face. "What the fuck?!" I shook my head, taking me out of my own thoughts. "I didn't mean to say that out loud" Her emotions fought her, struggling to come out in her voice, you could hear them faintly "I don't care whether you thought or said it, how could you still love her, when you're with me?!" I fought for words, but they weren't on my side these days.

"I have to think Jake, just for a bit, maybe we should both think things over." And with that she walked out, not slamming the door, just walked out, into the bathroom. So far this Christmas was turning out crappy.


	8. The Stewarts Sisters

The Stewart Sisters

She had sat on the toilet seat for hours, not letting herself go, not thinking, just drowning in no emotions. Maybe it was time to think about it for the first time in years. She knew she was going to cry, she knew she was going to let herself go, but it had to be done, She said she was going to think. And that is what she was going to do. She thought back to the very first Stewart Christmas, when it all started. Heck it started a lot like this one. Miley opening the door to an unpleasant surprise.

_A fifteen year old_ _Miley and I laughed as we looked through fan letters, no I had never wanted to be a Stewart, and I had always claimed they were nuts, but heck, I was going to be living with them, might as well somewhat get along, no? "Ding Dong" Miley happily trudged to the door, not expecting her beloved EX boyfriend Jake Ryan. "I thought this was a Stewart Christmas, he's no Stewart." Oh sure they had promised to be friends, but there were sore feelings. "His family went away, and he had no one to spend Christmas with darling" Miley shrugged completely ignoring him, and walking back to me. She continued to look through letters, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was adorable, with pretty blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and a really hot bod. But his eyes were planted on my step sister, the beautiful brunette, not me, the pretty blonde. I sighed, going back to the fan letters. The phone rang, and Miley knew who it was, she ran to it, leaving me alone, with a stud muffin, at that moment I loved Lilly and Oliver. He sat beside me, my heart leaped, he smiled at me, now it melted. "Hi, you must be Lydia" I nodded "Yeah, and Your Jake" He shrugged cockily. Miley complained about his ego, but I thought it was cute. Ruining my perfect moment she skipped back in, and his eyes floated to hers, her unique gray ones, not my pale blue ones. "Lilly and Oliver are coming daddy!" Her dad smiled, our dad. As if on cue, they knocked the door and Miley ran to it, opening it, Lilly simply walked in, babbling about something or other, and Jackson ran to her, sweeping her off her feet, and planting a kiss on her lips. She giggled. They had only got together a week ago, but they were already like a married couple, heck she was here enough to be married to him. Oliver just continued standing at the door, staring at Miley, she blushed, hard. They both looked up, mistletoe. They shuffled their feet, now even I was curious to see what would happen, everyone stared, and they were both tomato red. Oh everyone knew they liked each other, they just wouldn't admit it. "Oh just kiss already!" Lilly shouted. Oliver smiled, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Jake went green with envy. "Alright alright, that's long enough!" They both pulled back, giggling, and smiling giddily, I had to smile, it was cute. The rest of the evening was spent like this. Lilly and Jackson running around like maniacs, Robbie Ray chasing them around with a pan, trying to get them to stop. Miley helping my pregnant mom cook and do other things, Oliver staring admiringly at her, Miley giggling and blushing. Jake trying to get Miley under the mistletoe, and me following him around like a puppy dog. Finally, Jake got someone under the mistletoe, but it wasn't Miley, it was me. I blushed hard, he looked somewhat disappointed. Nonetheless, he grabbed my waist, I wrapped my arms around him, and he kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss ever, and he didn't let go for a good minute. Finally, he did. And the disappointed expression was not there, it was an expression of amazement, and Miley's was one of anger. That was when it started, but it wasn't when we started hating each other. No, it was a good month after, when Jake was finally getting the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend. And Oliver and Miley were already dating. I went home so happy, he was my boyfriend, the boy who couldn't keep his eyes off Miley was mine! And what did Miley do when I told her, she said simply "Ex-Boyfriends are off limits" I knew she was just angry, I knew if I gave her time she would be over it, but I couldn't help myself, I was naturally like that, and I said "My mom was off limits too, but you stole her, because you had no good mom of your own" And she slapped me, hard. And we both cried, right in front of each other, and then we fought, we slapped, scratched, punched, kicked, until we both bled, and her dad finally caught us, and pulled us apart. We said some nasty things to each other that day, heck, we gave each other stitches, and the scars of both our words, and our stitches were there. People say we're not blood sisters. Oh I'm pretty sure we shared some blood that day. I think it was that day though, that I lost all emotion, because it was that day, that I lost the girl, I had gotten used to calling sister.

* * *

_I luv my readers too much, 3 chappie's in less than an hour, o well, happy holidays!! 


	9. Lidia Stewart

Lydia Stewart

I wiped my tears away, then laughed, it started with tears, and it was about to end with tears. I walked back into the room, he sat there head in his hands, and for the first time in ten years, I noticed his pretty blue eyes again. "Jake?" He looked up, amazed, looking at the tears in my eyes. He probably thought I cried about him, oh how wrong he was. "What did you think about?" he asked me, I walked over, sitting next to him. " That Christmas" I replied "That day a good month later, the tears, the scars, the words exchanged, and today. You, her, me, everything. How I should've known this whole time. How I wish I never said any of those things to her, then maybe, everything would've been alright. How maybe, I would've enjoyed being a Stewart." He nodded.

"A Stewart, even when I'm not one, I still am one, just as crazy as they are" I laughed, he smiled, I smiled, I hadn't shown emotion in a long time. "It's a name, one that barely belongs to me anymore, but it's still part of me. And I like it. Lydia Stewart. Pretty no?" He nodded, I wondered if he knew where I was going with all this. "Maybe, just maybe, Lydia Ryan doesn't belong to me anymore, maybe it's time, I become a Stewart once again. Would you mind if I did that? No, don't answer that, because I will become one again, no matter what. It's going to feel great, because this time, it's my choice on my name, not my mom's, not yours, not anyone's, mine. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm filing for a divorce once we get home, ok?" He nodded, his beautiful blue eyes brimmed with tears, and I left, out the door, and into the kitchen, him following closely behind, we looked above us, a mistletoe, I looked at him, and smiled, walking away

* * *

tear tear Ok, since that was a short chappie, an dtoday is CHRISTMAS EVE I'll give you two in a row, and one a little later today. So if you wanna give me a GREAT present, I wouldn't mind 10 reviews!! But I'll update either way! 


	10. We Decided To Bring Our Secrets

We decided to bring our secrets

I stared incredously at the mistletoe, the mistletoe where Lydia and Jake had NOT kissed, then I shifted in my assigned seat, same one as before, and looked at them, avoiding eye contact with each other, you could tell they had been crying, but I wasn't going to ask. No that would start too much drama.

But hey, these were the Stewarts, they couldn't avoid drama if they tried. So leave it to the oldest Stewart sibling to start it. "Clink Clink Clink" Jackson tapped his glass, standing up "Listen all, I have an announcement" All looked at him curiously, even Lidia and Jake. "A wonderful job opportunity has come up for me" Lilly smiled, obviously surprised "They have offered me an opportunity to work as a manager for one of the top recording companies…" Jackson had a talent for managing stars, he owed it to being a brother to Hannah Montana "In the US" We all cheered, ALL of us, especially Lilly "Now that's not all" we all stopped, staring at him with smiles "This job is going to take me to New York!" Most of us continued smiling, except for Lilly, who's jaw dropped. He looked over at her "Aren't you happy dear, New York is a great place" Lilly shook her head stubbornly "No friggen way! I need all the help I can get with the children, so if anything, we should be moving closer to all this family!" Jackson arched an eyebrow, as did we all "But hon, we're only going to have two children." She shook her head again "Nope, actually, we're going to have four, I'm having triplets" Jackson fainted, but I hopped in my seat! I was excited, too excited!

"WoW Triplets!" I clapped, they all looked at me, even Jackson, who suddenly woke up "This is such great news, and now, I'm inspired to tell you all my big news" I had on the biggest grin possible, and Oliver was biting on his bent finger across the room "Oliver and I are Pregnant!" Oliver fainted, Bimbo fainted, Jackson fainted (again), daddy fainted, and the rest looked at me completely surprised.

* * *

Haha, ahh, Miley is quite the idiot in this chappie. Anywho, I hope you all liked the news!!! Wow Triplets, like the world needs three more versions of Lilly and Jackson! 


	11. Had It Not Been For Lydia

Had it Not Been For Lidia

Carol sat at the couch dabbing Robbie's forehead with a wet cloth, he was awake, but still weasy, Lilly was massaging Jackson, Bimbo had locked herself in the bathroom, and Oliver was trying to get her out, things were chaotic. And Miley's news, wasn't at ALL helping my situatuon, because Jake was growing insanely jelous. "You slept with Oliver!?" Miley nodded "How could you!?" She rolled her eyes "Oh shutup Jake, you not my dad, and you're not my boyfriend, in fact your Lidia's, so stop making things worse between you two, and leave me alone" I blinked, I couldn't believe Miley had done that for me "She's right Jake" I turned to him "Your not her boyfriend, so stop caring about her so much, and start caring about me! I'm SICK Jake, and not sick of you, I'm SICK, like I could DIE, SICK!!" They all looked at me, some as if they were about to cry. "What?" Miley and Jake croaked out at the same time, was there some speck in Miley that still cared about me, that made me feel somewhat bad, for not caring about her situtation. "Well, it's possible that I have leaukemia, it's not that bad, they say there's a really low chance of me dying, but that's why I didn't want to come, I didn't want to get emotional before I have to start Chemo when we get back. But I did."

I looked around, and suddenly, I felt somewhat happy I came, sure I had lost Jake, and gained my emotions back. But as I looked around I noticed how many people cared about me, even the ones I never knew even liked me the slightest bit. My mom of course was bursting out in tears, so was Robbie, Max ran to his room, Jaskon was silently crying, Lilly beside him choking up, Oliver slid down the door, his face in his hands, Jake had ran outside to the balcony, and I looked across from me, and saw the most unexpected thing.

Miley staring shocked at me, tears running down her cheeks, shaking her head mumbling "No, no, you lie" over and over. I was amazed, out of all the people cyring, this was the one that made me realize, I was loved.

* * *

Awww...You know what was weird though, i was thinking as i uploaded this chappie in to my documents, i was listening to my ipod, an dguess what song came on, Dirty Little Secrets!!!! AHAHAH!!! Ok im hyper,,, bye! 


	12. An Unlikely Turn Of Events

An Unlikely Turn of Events

"You dirty liar!!!!" She shouted, ready to pounce at me, Oliver ran over grabbing her "I hate you!!! YOU CAN'T BE SICK!!!!" Her reaction to the news was suprising me by the minute. "Miley! Stop Just STOP!" Jackson screamed at her. Everyone was running around, screaming and crying, it was chaos. "SHUTUP!!!" Someone shouted, but no one listened "SHUTUP" I looked over at Lilly, and then down at the puddle beneath her "OMG!" I yelled, running to her "GUYS LILLY'S WATER BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped dead on their tracks, for a second I thought they were going to calm down, but no, this just caused more chaos.

They all ran around, screaming and shouting, looking for Lilly's things. "GET IN THE CAR GET IN THE CAR!!" Jackson was collecting everyone who had left, Jake, Max, Bimbo, and everyone was running into the truck with Lilly's things, they pulled me and dragged me in the car. "Guys guys!!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "GUYS!" they started the car "GUYS!!!!!" they all stopped, staring at me and yelled "WHAT!?" I sighed "You forgot Lilly!" they shouted and yelled, backing up the car, Jackson went and brought Lilly to the front seat of the full van. Then we once again started the car, screaming, and yelling.

Getting Lilly a hospital room, was not less chaotic. I felt bad for the whole hospital, one Stewart was hard enough to handle, trying to handle 11 and three upcoming ones was just suicidal. Finally the nurse lost her cool "JUST SIT HERE WHILE WE GET HER TO THE ROOM, YOU CAN ALL COME IN WHEN SHE'S SETTLED!!" We all sat down quietly, soon after the nurse came and escorted us to the nearest waiting room, and we followed closely and quietly behind.

Inside the hospital room was Lilly, Jackson, Miley and I, she wanted her sisters with her (technically I'm her sister in law). Jackson held her hand, and I could see the blood rushing to his face as she held so tightly. "ARGGGGGGH" She yelled as Miley and I stood beside her, and the doctor holding one of the babies heads. "Hee hee hoo darling hee hee hoo" She looked at Jackson, reday to strangle him, and shoute din his face "ARGGGGGGGGGH" he gulped "Arggh it is sweetie" Miley and I both giggled, it was pretty funny. "Push Mrs.Stewart" the doctor told her "I AM PUSHING YOU GEEK!" She yelled, I looked at the doctor, he was a geek, scrawny, with geeky glasses, and greasy hair. Finally one of the babies came out, one. Lilly relaxed, the doctor smiled at her, "It's a beautiful baby boy, but he's premature, so we'll cut the chord and have another doctor look at him, Lilly smiled. The doctor cut the umbilical chord and handed the boy to another doctor. Lilly laid down her head, but almost immediately it snapped up with an "ARGGGGGHHHH" And a good 30 minutes later, Lilly had two beautiful baby boys, and a beautiful baby girl, who were currently being taken care of.

* * *

Ok, I guess you get 4 chappies today, but this is definetly the LAST chappie of the day! 


	13. A Reason To come Together

A Reason To Come Together

Lilly looked at Jackson while sitting in her bed "We need to talk about your job" Jackson nodded "I love you Jackson, but I'm not moving any farther away from this family, we need them, and more importantly, they need us, so we are moving, we're going to move in that house for sale beside them, and if you want to go to new york, then you'll go by yourself. But I'm moving into that house, and that's that." Jackson took her hand "I'm going with you babe, I don't need that job. Heck, who knows, maybe one day I'll be managing that beautiful baby Miley's expecting"

Outside in the waiting room Lydia and Jake sat beside each other. "I don't know if this is going to be a good time for a divorce Lidia" Lidia shook her head "You can visit me all the time in chemo, and wherever I go, you can help take care of me Jake, but we're going through with that divorce, and that's that." Jake held her hand "Ok, but I'll be with you every step of the way, until you get better, you got that?" Lidia nodded "I'd kill you if you didn't"

Katie walked over to Miley and Oliver, who were looking at the baby's through the glass window "We need to talk, all three of us" they turned around and nodded, and they walked into an empty corner. "Oliver, it's clear to me we don't love each other, and Miley's pregnant, so it's over" Oliver shook his head "Miley isn't pregnant" Miley looked up at Oliver sympathetically "Ollie, I think it's time she known the truth" Oliver nodded his head "You're right, she deserves to know the truth" Oliver took Miley's hands in his

"I lied Miley, we never did a thing. You threw up because of the champagne most likely. I just thought, maybe if you stayed convinced you were pregnant with my baby, you'd want to be with me. I'm sorry Miley. And me and Katie should break up, because she's right, I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you." Miley let go of his hands, smiled at him, and slapped him. "Go to hell Oliver Oscar Oken" And with that, Miley Stewart marched away.

They all walked into Lilly's room, as well as the doctors with the healthy, but premature, babies in their hands. They handed the first boy to Lilly, the second boy to Jackson, and the girl to Miley. Lilly smiled "His name is Joseph Jackson Stewart" The doctor wrote this information down, Lilly passed Joseph to Robbie Ray, who smiled down at the boy, and took the boy in Jackson's hands "His name is Sheppard Rob Stewart" Robby Ray smiled thankfully and Lilly passed Sheppard to Lidia, and took the baby in Miley's hands "And this beautiful little girl is Joy Miley Stewart. Want to know why, because through this crazy Christmas, we've found some Joy in the Stewart Family Christmas. As well they all bear the name of an original Stewart."

Lilly looked at the doctors "May I go home now? I still have a crazy Christmas to enjoy!" And the doctors nodded as 14 Stewarts left the hospital.

* * *


	14. A Chaotic Christmas

A Chaotic Christmas

We quietly ate our Christmas Dinner, as we sat in the living room, Lilly on the couch beside Joe, Sheppard, and Joy's crib. (actually Rae's but she was awake). I stabbed my fork in to the pork. Oliver glared at me "Don't be so loud the babies are sleeping" I pretended to ponder the thought "Babies, oh you mean the thing I thought I was going to have, but apparently I'm not" I loudly whispered. Lidia threw a piece of pork at me "Shutup" I threw one back at her, she threw a pea, then Oliver threw peas at the both of us, then we all started arguing loudly about 6 of us. "STOP" Robbie shouted over all of us "THE BABIES!" We all looked down, luckily though, they were still fast asleep.

"I'm glad I never have to come to these stupid Christmas' anymore" Jake mumbled under his breath. My dad threw his napkin and stood up, uh oh, he was about to give a speech.

"We are going to lose" he stared at Jake "And we are going to gain Stewarts" He looked at the triplets "But we will never lose family! SO yeah! You can call this a Stewart Christmas, but look around, how many of us are not Stewarts." I looked, I counted Oliver and Bimbo "But we are ALL family! Yes Jake! We know about your divorce, so soon you will not be a Stewart, but despite that. You will always be family! This is not a STEWART Christmas, this is a Family Christmas, and whether you bear our last name, or you're blood or legally related to us or not, your part of this family! And you always will be! So I don't care what you do! But you are coming to this Family Christmas EACH AND EVERY YEAR!" Robby marched up the stairs with that.

* * *

Haha, stupid Jake got Robbie mad, but im proud of myself, i think i just made a monologue, a short one, but one nonetheless...Oh Merry Xmas!!!! I got the JB CD other stuff, tell me what u guys got!! 


	15. Farewell Dear Friends

Farewell Dear Friends

As you looked around, you would notice that despite their problems, they were all emotional about leaving. Lidia ran into Jake's arms, they held each other tightly, I smiled, I smiled for the people who I claimed to hate. "I'll miss you" She whispered in his ear. They pulled apart, but not completely. "Jake Ryan, I have not, and will not fall in love, but you were the closest I've ever come to falling in love." He smiled, I smiled, we both knew that was a lot coming from Lidia.

I threw my keys at her "I'll expect my car back after you're settled wherever you go" She smiled "Thanks Miley" I shrugged

I turned to Lilly "So, I'll help you settle down right" She smiled "Yup, we'll stay here for awhile, until that house next door is ours, and you can help us settle in until you have a place of your own, but Miley?" I nodded "promise when you find a place, it's nearby?" I nodded once more "Kay, let's finish saying our goodbyes" Lilly an dJcakson walked to Liddie and Jake.

I turned to Oliver and Bimbo, they gave each other a hug. A few tears fell from Bimbo's face, but Oliver stayed strong. I think. Why they were saying bye here, was beyond me, he was driving her home.

Oliver turned, and walked toward me, and I turned to my dad, starting a conversation, ignoring Oliver. I couldn't face him, just couldn't.

I realized how much we had all been through while here. I found out why Oliver had left me at Vegas. I kissed him. I thought I was pregnant, and then exposed it, and then found out he had been playing with my mind. I found out how much I actually really cared about Lidia, when she announced she had Leukemia, and Lidia and Jake separated. Oliver and Bimbo broke up because of me, though not sure I cared much. Jackson announced he was moving to NY, but never did, because we found out Lilly was pregnant with triplets. Then Lilly had the triplets on Christmas. I sighed, one heck of a Christmas it was.

Everyone got ready to leave. Except for Lilly, Jackson, Rae, the triplets and I.

"Don't forget guys, come back next Christmas!" dad reminded us, and they all mumbled something along the lines of "Unfortunately:

* * *

So sad, last chappie...not, one more chappie after this 1, but im putting it on tomorrow 


	16. Last Christmas

Last Christmas

I looked around, we were the last ones here, I saw everyone else's car. David and I stomped our feet on the WELCOME rug and rang the doorbell. "Oliver, GET THE DOOR!" I heard Lilly yell. I blushed, hard, great, he's the first one I have to see. He opened the door and David and I walked in, waving at everyone. David walked over to my dad and began chatting. I closed the door. "Your boyfriend" Oliver asked, I opened my mouth, but was interrupted "No mine" Lidia said as she walked in "Oh, Thanks for waiting for me Miley" She closed the door and walked to David.

"But then…" He started "Lidia and I are living together with him in that house across the street. You didn't know?" He shook his head "So you and Lidia made up" I shrugged "Guess I can't keep a grudge" I winked at him.

"Miley, would you mind writing seating arrangements" I nodded, throwing my bags down, and putting away my jacket and boots. Then took the marker and wrote down everyone's name on a plate. "Done!' My dad gave me a thumbs up "Dinner's ready!" We all sat down in our assigned seats. Oliver looked at his plate in amazement, then sat down, beside me.

**Seating Arrangements: **Robbie, Carol, Max, Rae, Jackson, Joseph, Sheppard, Joy, Lilly, Miley, Oliver, David, Lidia, Jake, Katie (AKA Bimbo)

I laughed "Lol, you came back Katie?" She shrugged "Most exciting Christmas I ever had!" We all laughed and began recollecting memories of Last Christmas. Lilly looked down at her stomach. If this one decided to pop out early, she felt bad for the hospital, 11 Stewarts was suicidal, 15 was enough to send you to an Asylum!!

* * *

Hope u liked it! 


End file.
